


A Caged Redbird

by BooksandRoses268



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandRoses268/pseuds/BooksandRoses268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot. Damon's POV when Bonnie is kidnapped in the Dark Dimension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Caged Redbird

_They took her._

 

That is the first thought that registers in his mind. His redbird, who couldn't hurt a fly. Who, if threatened, has no idea how to defend herself. In this dimension that is barely above Hell itself. Where a slave is a master's property to do with as he pleases. Where a maiden's innocence is a prize to be bought by the highest bidder. Where blood spilled is a show to be enjoyed. She is alone in this place.

 

_She could be hurt._

 

That is as far as he dares to imagine. It could be worse, he knows. Much, much, worse. A thousand tortures he has witnessed in a long lifetime of shady associations run through his mind, leaving him shaken for a moment, even if his external expression remains calm and controlled. He remembers Ulma, curled on the ground, covered in scars and blood. Nothing like that must happen to her. He will not let it.

 

_It is his fault._

 

Although he doesn't like to admit it, she has been hurt in his quest for power. She herself would never accuse him of it (she is entirely too innocent and forgiving for that), he knows it well. He does not regret his decision to come here, but he does regret the fact that she got dragged along as well. Though there had been no other way, the portal too precious to waste, this should not have happened. He'd only wanted information, not to cause her harm.

 

_He must find her._

 

Because he can't go back without her. Because she is Elena's friend. And because he would never forgive himself if something were to happen to her.

 

_She must be found._

 

_He might be too late._

 

The thought has him running.

 

 

 


End file.
